Memories of the Past and Surprises from the Future
by Guardian of Heaven
Summary: After Clary was killed by Sebastian, Jace thought he can't be happy ever again...but 3 years after that...a new girl appears out of nowere and she looks very similar to Clary... How will Jace react? Who is this girl anyway? Is she really the one she seems to be? Based and Inspired by the AWESOME story from Wisterian Princess: Heart by Heart
1. Sad Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't have golden hair, red hair or black hair and my name in (sadly) not Cassandra Clare so...I think that the characters doesn't own me...**

**But I hope you guys like it :3**

* * *

Chapter 1

„_CLARY! NO!" Jace screamed trough the night, Sebastian stabbed his sword into Clary's chest, blood spilled out and Sebastian grinned and then laughed in a crazy and insane way. He let go of her and she fell to the ground, there she was lying,Clary, she wasn't moving and Sebastian was sure of his victory and turned to Jace who was kneeling 6 meters next to them „So…did you like the Show?" ,he asked," Must feel like shit to see the beloved one stabbed right in front of you… right?"he laughed again. Jace could feel anger coming up inside him, he clinched his fists and looked up to Sebastian…but just before he wanted to get up…he saw Clary standing behind him her seraph blade in her hand. She stabbed Sebastian's back and he broke down, „Must feel like shit to be stabbed in the back, right?" The blade fell off her hand and she stumbled backwards. Jace saw the wide cliff behind her and his eyes widend. „CLARY! WATCH OUT!" he screamed…but it was too late, he saw her fall backwards. The last thing he saw…was her smile…and her voice wispering the words…"I love you…" _

**Three Years later…**

Clary woke up to the sound of her mornig bell. She looked at her phone it was now 7:26 am on the 24th of June…the day she is going back to the Institute in New York…the day she is going to meet Jace again. She went to her Window and opend it. She looked at the beautiful scenery of Florida.

_Jace…_she thought…_I haven't see him in 3 years now…How will he look like?Has he changed much? Does he still remember me? Of course he will but he thinks I'm dead… What will he do when I'll meet him again?_ These questions are bugging her for so long now…

„CLARY! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! YOUR BREAKFAST IS GETTING COLD!" a voice shouted from downstairs, it's Elena.

Clary sighend and got changed, she went downstairs. Theres he met up with Elena who is making scrambeld eggs with bacon for Amy, Sophie and Jacob. Clary didn't like eggs, so Elena made a bunch of pancakes and placed them on a plate. Clary sat down on the tabel and Elena walked up to her with the pancakes in her hand , she served them to Clary and greeted her, „Hello my dear sleepyhead." She said and went back to the stove. „Hey, that's not fair the others aren't up either…" I replied. Elena agreed with a slight nodd, then she shouted, „AMY!SOPHIE!JACOB! GET THE HELL DOWN HERE! IF YOU DON'T…OH I SWEAR TO RAZIEL YOU WILL BE PUNISHED IN THE TRAINING ROOM TOMORROW!"…after about 5 minutes the three oft hem rushed down the stares and sat down at the table.

„That wasn't difficult, was it?" Elena said in her cutest and innocent voice she had.

They all agreed with a shy nodd.

„Then…let's have breakfast" she smiled and served the plates on the table.

„So… you're going to New York today, right Clary? Jacob asked.

„Yes I am" Clary answerd and smiled. And she thought of how she was rescued by them…

_After I fell down the i thought that this was the end…I thought about that I won't see the others ever again…I thought about that I won't see Jace ever again, but when I was still falling some arms held me up and I heard voices…they were calling for me to 3 days I finally woke up…that was when I first saw them…They explained all to me…let's say…nearly all…they came from the future and they came to rescue me because they said when I die I can't save all the others back in New York…they all have my disguise rune…so I can't see how they really look like but in these 3 years I learned to trust them, they even brought my sketchbook and pencils, and they trained me every day because when the day comes that I have to back to New York…I have to be completley diffrent from what I was before…_

* * *

„Are you going to handel it all…I mean to meat all your old friends? Amy asked.

„I…I guess so…and even can't…I'd sill have to go…" Clary said and slowly chewing her pancake.

„Sophie? Could you please eat up fast today…we have tob e outside at 9:00" Elena asked the little girl. Shophie was the tyniest and youngest out of us all. She is just sooooo cute! She has blond hair and black eyes and she was always nice and kind to others, her brother is the complete opposite of her…he has ravenblack hair and blue and he always has a fierced temper, and there are also Amy and Elena. Amy has hazel eyes and dark brown curls, on the other hand Elena has golden eyes and straight black hair.

„Y..Yea I'm trying to be fast today" little Shophie answerd, and began to eat as fast as she could.

„So when you finisch eating, Clary, go upstairs and grab your things we will wait here for you." Elena said, she was still busy cleanig the pan.

„Okay" Clary replied and went upstairs. She glanced at her suitcases and sighed, she grabbed the two oft hem and looked a last time at her room…then she went downstairs.

* * *

**I hope there aren't too many gramma faults...**

**I'm German so I'm not that familiar with English gramma...**

**But still I hope you liked it :D**

**Guardian of Heaven**


	2. Good bye!

**Disclaimer: Yes...I'm still not Cassandra...so the characters still don't own me...**

**Hope you like it though xD**

* * *

Chapter 2

Clary went downstairs and saw Amy, Sophie, Elena and Jacob. They were standing next to the door and waited for her. Clary looked a last time at the house that she was calling a „Home" for 3 years now. Then she carried the suitcases to the door and put them down there.

„So Clary I'm going to put the disguise rune on your shoulder now…okay?" Amy asked.

„Yea go on." Clary answerd and put her grey jacket down. Amy grabbed her stele and drawed the rune on her shoulder. Clary bite her tounge…like always, it hurts to get a rune…but it has to be done. She couldn't just go to the Institute and say, _„Hey guys! I'm back! I know you thought I was dead for 3 years but I was just_ _in Florida to train. I trained that I can save you all now! Great right!"_

„I'm done, here look at yourselve!" Amy said, and she held a mirror towards her. She put her jacket back on and looked at herself. The red curls were gone, now she had straight blonde hair. Her freckels were gone too and her face looked more tanned now. The emerald green eyes she had, and that everyone loved, changed completley their color they now had a light blue color. _Just like Luke's… _She thought. The only thing that didn't change was the form of her face it's sitll the same like it was before.

„I look good" She said.

„Wow…Clary you look beautiful now!" Sophie said.

„Now…?" She asked playfully and looked to the ground to tease her.

„Ehmmm…no you don't , eh, I mean you do but…you…you looked beautiful before too!" she said in hesitation. Clary looked up,smiled at her and patted her head.

„I'm going to call a taxi" Jacob said and walked to the phone.

„Now proove us that you are ready to go!" Elena said with a…little bit too serious voice.

„Okay my Lady…what do I have to do that I can prove that I am ready?" Clary said and kneeled down to her feets.

„Who are you?" she asked me.

„I am Jasmine Flamefeather" Clary replied.

„Tell me about your family!" she questioned her.

„I have three sisters, and one brother their names are Amy, Sophie, Elena and Jacob. They are living in the Florida Institute. My prarents are living in Idris and I haven't see them for 1 year now." Clary explained.

„Okay…why are you going to the New Yorker Insitute?" she wanted to know.

„Because I wanted to see more of the world" Clary said.

„Soo….ehhhmmmm…Ah I got it! Tell me your favorite manga in japanese!" She asked.

„…What?" Clary said confused. **(A/N: I love Fairy Tail!)**

„Nothing I just wanted to tease you" she said with a grin.

„Now…I think you are ready" Jacob said an grabbed her suitcases and carried them outside. They followed him just before the taxi. Jacob put the suitcases in the trunk. He went to Clary and patted her head, and he said, „You can call us anytime my little Red Riding Hood."

„Hey…I said don't call me like that…also I don't even have red hair right now…" Clary said in embaressment, and blushed.

„Okay, okay then now you are my sleeping beauty!" Jacob replied.

„That name is fitting she always sleeps until noon" Sophie said with her cute voice.

„Hey!Sophie you're on his side" Clary pouted. They all began to laugh.

„Anyway be careful" Amy said she was near to tears, and they hugged. Sophie grabbed Clary's jacket and pulled.

„Huh? Oh what's up Sophie?" Clary wanted to know.

„I love you Clary…" she sniffeld and hugged Clary.

„I love you too Sophie…" Clary said and hugged the little crying girl back, when they parted Clary looked at Elena.

„Be carefull my sleepiehead…" Elena said and hugged Clary, she could see that Elena was holding back tears.

„I will" She replied, now she couldn't hold back tears anymore.

After everyone said goodbye to Clary, she opend the taxi's door and enterd. The last thing she saw were the pepole that had been her family fort he last 3 years now waving at her with tears in their eyes. Then the taxi drove down the street.

* * *

**So…that's chapter 2 hope you like it :D (Still sorry for any gramma faults .)**

**Reviews are always welcome :D**

**Reviews = Motivation**

**Motivation = Sooner Update, that means...**

**Reviews = Sooner Update ;D**

**See you next time,**

**Guardian of heaven :3**


	3. Hello my old Home!

**Disclaimer: Still not Cassandra Clare...and still no single red curl...;-;**

**Still please enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

As Clary arrived at the Institute it was already late, she looked at the huge building and remembered all the things that are connected with this place…she exited the car, payed for the drive and got her suitcases. Clary stood for about 3 minutes in front of the building and she wasn't quiet sure if she wanted to enter_. But…I have to…I have to go in there no matter how frightened I am…_she thought, gulped and entered. She didn't want to annoy someone so she didn't ring and entered the way that every Shadowhunter can. She entered the elevator, as she arrived upstairs she looked into an emty korridor.

„Um…Hello?" Clary asked into the korridor.

„Oh! You must be Jasmine right?" a familiar voice asked, Maryse. She just came by on the way to the kitchen and didn't see Clary right on.

„Eh…yes…I am Jasmine Flamefeather nice to meet you…ehhh…" Clary said and she pretended that she doesn't know Maryse. Of course she had to pretend that she doesn't know her! It wouldn't be an undercover mission!

Maryse stopped as she saw her._Do i still look so much like me?_ Clary thought. Maryse kept staring at Clary face for about 5 minutes then she continued speeking. „Ehh…I am Maryse Lightwood nice to meet you Jasmine" she said and smiled at Clary. „My children are all in the trainigroom…I'll show you your room, you can put your things in there. I will send one of my children to you, when it's time for dinner okay?" she asked like nothing was wrong about the fact that Clary enterd without ringing.

„Okay" Clary said and smiled. _Nothing has changed…it looks still the same like 3 years before…_Clary thought as she looked around. Maryse showed one of the guestrooms to Clary, said goodbye and left her alone.

Clary unpacked her things and opened the window. She looked at the busy sreets of New York._ I really missed that…_she thought. Clary went to her bed and grabbed a pencil and her sketchbook, Elena said that she can't bring them with her because it was too much „Clary-like" but…Clary couldn't bring it over herself to let them at Florida…they were a part of her so, they had to go to New York to! She drew the someone, whom she was thinking oft he whole day…Jace.

After one hour, Clary heard someone knocking at her door. She hid her sketchbook and threw the pencil at her pencilcase.

„Um… it's Alec Lightwood…can I enter eh…Jasmine?" Alec asked.

„Sure, you can enter" Clary said and stood up. Alec opened the door and said. „Ehm…I just wanted to say tha…" He stopped in the mittle of his sentense. His eyes widend as he saw her.

„Tha…?" she asked, and smiled at him.

He got a hold of himself and finished the sentense. „That it's dinner time…I will show you the dining room." And with that he exited the room.

„Okay, I will follow you" Clary said and followed him. Together they went to the dining room. Clary chaugt Alec glancing at her a few times. They arrived and Alec opened the door and let Clary enter. _That room didn't change either…_Clary thought. The others sat aready at the table, Maryse sat next to Isabelle who was texting someone. _Probably Simon._ Clary thought again. And in front of Isabelle sat…Jace, he was reading a book… _He didn't change much, his hair is still the same…but he has more muscels now…_Clary thought and caught herself blushing. They all weren't paying attention to her exept Maryse and Alec.

Alec took a place next to his mother, then Maryse introduced Clary tot he others, „Isabelle, Jace that is Jasmine Flamefeather. She is going to stay with us for awhile. Intodruce yourselfes to her." Now Isabelle and Jace looked up at the same time and looked at Clary. Their eyes widend and Isabelles jar dropped. Jace just stared at Clary with confused and shocked eyes. Clary didn't move until Isabelle caught herself first and began to speak, „Ehem…I am Isabelle Lightwood nice to meet you Jasmine." She said and she smiled a little.

„Nice to meet you too" Clary replied And smiled at her.

Jace was still staring at Clary. Maryse stood up and offerd Clary a seat. She thanked her and accepted. Jace was finally able to speak again, he said, „I am Jace Lightwood…" he said with a low looked at him and smiled. After that everyone was eating up quietly. Clary saw that everyone was looking at her once in awihle. After everyone finished, Jace stood up without any words and went out of the room.

„D…did I do something wrong?" Clary asked.

„No…no you didn't do anything Jasmine…it's just you look very similar to someone we knew…" Maryse said.

„Oh…okay and…was that someone Jace liked?" She asked.

„Uh…yes you can say that she…was his girlfriend…" Maryse answerd.

„Was…?" Clary said and of course she knew the answer to this question…

„Yes…she died 3 years ago in a fight…" Maryse said and looked at the floor..

„Oh…I'm sorry fort hat…" Clary said and she bit her lower lip.

„No…you don't have to…but he really loved her and she was killed in front of his eyes so he blames himself that her death was his fault…" Maryse said and began to collect the plates.

„Oh…" Clary answerd.

Alec stood up too and said that he is going to check on Jace. They all agreed and so he left.

„Ehm…Isabelle…" Clary said.

„Whats up and please call me Izzy you don't have to be formal" she said and smiled.

„Then Izzy…can you show me my room again…I don't remember were it is…" Clary lied, she just wanted to walk together with Izzy again like in old times.

„Of course I will show it too you again com with me." Isabelle said and stood up.

„Thanks" She replied. And stood up as well. As they walked Isabelle began to speak.

„You know don't take that personal what Jace did…Jace is usually really nice…well sometimes… but he had a really bad time after Clary died…and you two look so much alike so…" Isabelle explained to Clary.

„So…her name was Clary…?" Clary said and looked at the floor.

„Yea…so…why did you want to go to New York?" Isabelle asked.

„I just wanted to see more oft he world…you know…" Clary answerd.

„Do you have brothers or sisters?" Isabelle wanted to know.

„Yes I have many of them…I have three sisters and one brother. The joungest one is Sophie, then me, my sister Amy, my brother Jacob and the oldest on eis my sister Elena." Clary explained to Isabelle.

„Wow…you have a huge family there…and…your parents?" Isabelle questioned.

„My parents have a business to do in Idris I haven't seen them for 1 year now…"Clary said.

„Oh…well we're here." Isabelle said and smiled at Clary.

„Okay thanks Isabelle" Clary said and smiled too.

„Well…then I'll see you tomorrow I guess…" She said.

„Yea, I guess so too" Clary said and opened the door. „Bye Isabelle"

„Bye Jasmine" Isabelle replied and went to her room.

Clary closed the door behind her and fell onto her bed._I really hurt Jace…_she thought. _I amgoing to hurt him even more now that I still look so much like me…_Clary stood up and went to the bathroom, she took a shower and put on a light blue tank top and grey shorts. She looked out of the window and saw the moon shining bright above her, Clary sighend and went to bed…hoping that the next days are going to be better than today.

* * *

**So that was chapter 3 :D**

**In the next chapter I am going to make an part were we can see Jace's thoughts in this whole situation…and what did Alec tell Jace when he went to check up on him? You'll find the answer in the next chapter ;D**

**Bye for now,**

**Guardian of Heaven**


	4. Old wounds never heal

**Disclaimer: I guess I am still not Cassandra Clare and I still don't have red hair or golden hair...so these characters still dosen't belong to me...;-;**

**Now, read and enjoy ;3**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Jace's POV***

It was actually a normal day at the Institute, Maryse kept telling us that today this new girl would come but…I didn't care, I thought it would be just another noisy girl that would fll in love with me… The whole day until evening nothing happend. Alec, Izzy and me just finished our training, we split up to take a shower before dinner. Alec and me were just going to the dining room, when Maryse called Alec to get this girl for dinner…I think her name was Jasmine. Alec went to fetch Jasmine and I went to the dining room, Maryse sat next to Isabelle, she was texting with Simon again… I grabbed a book out oft he bookshelf and sat down too.

After 5 minutes Alec opened the door, I didn't look up because like I said I didn't care about this Jasmine-girl. Alec took a seat next to me and looked at me with eyes that are saying, „Sorry".

I didn't understood at first but then Maryse stood up and said, „Isabelle, Jace that is Jasmine Flamefeather she is going to stay with us for awhile. Introduce yourselves to her."

I looked to that girl and my eyes widened…I saw in th corner of my eyes that Isabelle was doing the same thing…She had straight blond hair, light blue eyes and she was standing shyly and lightly blushing. The worst thing of all was that her face looked exactly the same like someone I wanted to forget about so badly…her face looked exactly like Clary's…

Isabelle started talking, she introduced herself to Jasmine, she answerd with a shy voice and blushed more…then she smiled…How much I had missed that smile…a smile that can fill up even the darkest place with light. I clinched my fists, then I started talking.

„I am Jace Lightwood…" I said in a low voice. She looked up to me and smiled again, I could feel, how my heart was stabbed at that moment.

We all aet up quietly, after I finished I couldn't hold it anymore I stood up and went to my room. There I looked at the picture standing on my desk. There was me and Clary, we sat in front oft he Institute and Clary had her sketchbook on her lap, I had wrapped my arm around her and we both smiled. My heart got another stab and I lay down to bed. I kept staring at the ceiling, thinking about Clary, about that I could have saved her, about Jasmine. Suddenly I heard someone knocking at my door.

„Jace? It's me, Alec can I enter?" Alec asken trough the door.

„If you like to…" I replied, still staring at the ceiling. Alec enterd and sat down at my desk.

„Hey…" he started.

„Hi" I said sarcasically.

„Jace! I know that it might be hard for you to see somone that looks so familiar to Clary…" he said and looked at the ground.

„Alec I know you think I couldn't handel that…but I'm fine okay? You don't have to worry about me" I lied, the truth is that I just wanted to get drunkl and to forget all about it…

„Really?" Alec asked.

„Yes really and now I want tob e alone is that okay for you?" I asked him and looked in his eyes.

„Yea…okay good night Jace…" Alec said and walked tot he door.

„Good night Alec" I said but the door was already closed…

I stood up and put on my shoes and jacket, I opened the window and jumped out. I landed on the ground and began to walk to the „Devil's Tavern" so that I can forget about what ruined my life for a second time.

* * *

**So…that's it :D  
Let's see what** ** happens the next time ;D  
What will happen at the tavern? What is Clary going to do when she hears that Jace is not there?  
You will see xD**

**Until next time,**

**Guardian of Heaven**


	5. The golden boy is gone

**Disclaimer: I started wondering about the fact that I'm still not Cassandra Clare...so this still doesn't belong to me...-.- *slowly tiered of waiting***

***hopes that you will enjoy* :3**

* * *

Chapter 5

Clary woke up because she heard people shouting near her room. She stood up and looked out the window, it was still dark outside. _Great..._she thought. Clary took a shower and put on some grey jeans and an light green top. She walked out of her room and now she could hear the voices clearly. Those voices are from Isabelle and Alec. They both stood in the kitchen.

* * *

"Why did you leave him alone!?" Isabelle shouted.

"What else should I have done in YOUR opinion?!" Alec shouted back at Isabelle.

"YOU should have stayed with him you stupid Idiot!"

"By the Angel! How was I supposed to know. That he would jump out the fucking window!?"

"Because he is your _parabatai!?"_ Isabelle said sarcastically.

"Okay...I agree he is my _parabatai, _but I CAN'T read minds, okay! I'm sorry!"

"Ugh! I can't believe you! You're just such an-" Isabelle started, but then she looked at Clary who was standing near the door.

"Umm...if you two want me to leave...I can go..."she said and turned around to leave.

"No! Eh...I mean you don't have to leave...we were just talking about...something..." Isabelle said.

"Oh...about what?" Clary asked.

"You know...about Jace...he...he...we couldn't find him anywhere...have you seen him?" Isabelle asked and looked up to her with eyes full of hope.

"Eh...no...I'm sorry..." Clary said and cursed herself in her mind.

"No...you don't have to" Isabelle said.

"Of course I have to, he is gone because I look so much like Clary...right" she asked.

Isabelle and Alec looked at each other then looked at Clary with sad expressions on their faces. They both nodded slightly.

"Probably..." Alec said.

"Yes...but it could have turned out different if a certain person in this room would have stayed with him!" Isabelle said annoyed and glared at Alec.

"Yes, but still...I CAN'T READ HIS DAMN MIND!" Alec said harsh.

"You don't have to! You could just use your brain for once in while too!" Isabelle hissed.

"Excuse me but could you repeat this again please?" Alec said nicely but with a dangerous note in it. "I couldn't hear you".

_It's rare to see those two fighting..._Clary thought. _But it is extremely strange to see Alec pissed off like that..._

"I said-" Isabelle said but she was interrupted by Clary.

"Ehm...I think this isn't the right time for you to fight we have to find Alec...do you have any clue where he could be?" Clary asked and smiled worried.

"Hmpf! Fine,...eh...when Clary died he used to go to clubs and pubs to get drunk and beat some downworlders up," Isabelle said and looked up to her brother, "what was it called again, my dear brother?" She asked with a smile but you could hear that she was still pissed.

Alec snorted. "_The devils Tavern_ or the _Pandemonium_"

Clary felt that her heart stopped beating for a second, she thought back at the moment she first saw Jace..._He was looking so gorgeous...well if you put the seraph blade and shadowhuter gear aside. Of course they made him look more dangerous but Clary thought that he looks dangerous enough when he is hunting demons. His honey-gold hair was falling in his eyes a bit, but all in all he had short hair that looked like melted gold in the light. _**(A/N: Yes, yes Jace has short hair in my imagination xD)** _As his honey colored eyes met her emerald green ones she melted away. Of course she was terrified when she saw him pulling his seraph blade out of his belt, but...It's allowed to dream, right!_

"Well...then let's check them out! You're coming with us Jasmine?" Isabelle asked.

Clary was still in her memories that she didn't realize what Isabelle said, as she noticed that Alec and Isabelle were looking at her she was thrown back to the present, and nodded in hesitation.

"Good! Then change into your gear and we'll meet up at the weapons room, okay?" Alec asked

"Why do we need weapons and our gear?" Isabelle asked confused.

"We will need it probably...you don't know what Jace was up to this time..." Alec said remembering the time when he beat up half of the werewolf clan in New York, he shivered just of the bare thought.

Clary mentally agreed with him.

"Yea...you're probably right..." Isabelle said thinking about what Jace could have done by now.

"Okay, I guess we'll meet up in 10 minutes?" Alec said again.

"Okay" Isabelle and Clary both said. And Clary walked to her room to get changed.

* * *

**Okay! :D **

**That is chapter 5! Sorry that it took so long but...you know Christmas and stuff xD (still sorry for gramma faults -.-)**

**I think I will write the next chapter tomorrow, again all over with Jace's thoughts ;D**

**Reviews are always welcome :D**

**Reviews = Motivation**

**Motivation = Sooner Update, that means...**

**Reviews = Sooner Update ;D**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wish you a happy new year,**

**Guardian of Heaven :D**


	6. She made me smile

**Disclaimer: No honey-gold colored hair, no single carrot red curl...and my name is unfortunately still not Cassandra Clare so...I still don't own Jace, Clary or any of these characters ;-; (But I want to...)**

**I hope you'll like this chapter :3**

* * *

**!PLEASE READ THIS!**

**WHEN YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE,LISTEN TO A SONG CALLED, "You make me smile" by Uncle Kracker, it just fits so much! Start to listen to this song after the line. Pay attention to the lyrics please and let your imagination flow when you read this chapter, stop when Jace's POV ends ;3 (An advice read this slowly the effect is better ;)**

* * *

**Jace's POV***

I sat in the "Devils Tavern" and was already drunk. I looked at the table and remembered the beautiful time I had with Clary...I remembered a sunny day in summer, that was after we defeated Valentine, the two of us decided to go on a picnic at the park, Clary wore a light green summer dress and we sat near the little river, we were surrounded by yellow flowers, I picked one and gave it to her because I knew that yellow was her favorite color...she always said that yellow is the color for happiness. Clary grabbed the flower and smiled at me I smiled back...that smile...it began to fade in my memory the little freckles on her cheeks her emerald green eyes and her cute carrot colored curls...she always managed to bring a smile in my face, I never thought I could get his happy in my live...she was the sun in my world...when she came to my sight the whole world lit up, just the thought of her could make me smile, we walked down the river and Clary saw ducks splashing in the river, she teased me because I hated ducks, but she wanted to feed the ducks so I had to go near them for her, just for her sake. Many flowers grew near the sidewalk. She was completely unaware that she was so beautiful, I don't know how I lived without her, when I was around her, I saw the best of me inside her eyes, she made me happy, we walked until the river ended, we went on the bridge and watched the sunset. She watched it if it was the most beautiful thing in the world, Clary looked up to me, we kissed, and in this moment, these seconds, I was the happiest man in the world...but she is gone now...and I will never see her again, and now I have to deal with this Jasmine that looks so much like you, Clary. I hope that it will become easier to be around her...

* * *

Clary, Alec and Isabelle were now in the weapon room. Izzy talked to Clary,

"It's really nice of you to come along, I mean you barely know us..." she said and smiled at Clary.

"Oh, that is no problem it's really okay" Clary replied and smiled too._ If you knew..._Clary thought.

"Do you want to write your family when you're back?" Alec asked while he grabbed his seraph blade and stele.

"Ehm...yea why are you asking?" Clary asked confused.

"Because I think that it's very difficult to write a letter when you don't have paper" he said and grinned.

"Oh! No, I brought my sketchb-" she stopped in the sentence because...like Elena said...the sketchbook is too "Clary-like".

"Your what?" Izzy asked.

"My umm...the sketchbook from my sister! She is really talented in drawing! She said I should take it with me so that I have something from home." Clary said and it wasn't a lie either, Amy and Elena were both talented in drawing but...Clary was still the best.

Alec's and Izzy's eyes widened a bit. "Oh...well that's nice of her." Alec said and looked at his hands.

"Is something...wrong?" Clary asked, of course she knew why they reacted like that but...in their eyes, Clary is dead and she is Jasmine.

"Well Clary used to draw to you know..." Izzy said with a sad smile.

"Can you draw too?" Alec asked.

"I think everybody can draw" Clary said and chuckled.

"I mean if you are talented in drawing to" Alec said and smiled a bit.

"No...I am not that good at it" she said with a and shouted, "I AM JASMINE! I AM JASMINE! I AM JASMINE!" mentally, of course.

"Oh, okay well then, let's go search for Jace" Alec said and Clary and Isabell agreed, with that they headed out.

* * *

**Okay here is the promised update! :D (I copied the lyrics from the song a bit...but I hope it's okay :D)**

**I wish you all a happy new year! \(0-0)/**

**Until the next Update,**

**Guardian of Heaven**


	7. Catch the golden boy!

**Disclaimer: No red hair, an my name is Alyssa...not Cassandra so these characters don't belong to me...although I want to own Jace...;-;**

**Jace: Clary...she is crying again...but this time I can understand why...everyone wants me right...*grinns***

**Clary: *sighs and smacked Jace***

**Jace: Hey what was that for?**

**Me: You two still don't belong here...-.-**

**Izzy: We want to say "Hi" to our fans too! HEY THERE GUYS!**

**Alec: I'll try to get them out here...*sighs***

**Me: Okay...ehmm...I hope you'll like this chapter...*pushes all towards the door***

**Izzy: I'll sign your posters of me!**

**Jace: They don't want a signature from you...they are just here for me...*ego on highest level***

**Alec & Clary & Me: *sighs***

* * *

Jace's POV

I looked up, I looked at the door which slowly opened and 3 familiar persons appeared.A girl with raven black long hair, a boy with deep blue eyes and another her girl with blond hair. At that time I was to drunk to realize that they were searching for me. The blond haired noticed me and her whole serious expression dropped to a soft smile it looked so much like Clary that I chuckled she talked to the others and pointed at me. The other ones looked in my direction the blue eyed boy sighed relieved and the black haired girl...well first she was really happy but then the whole happiness changed into pure anger, meanwhile I recognized them as Alec, Isabelle and Jasmine...but...when I am honest...I didn't care at all...

* * *

Clary's POV

We decided to go to the "Devils Tavern" first. As we arrived we looked out for Jace but he was nowhere to see...I nearly told the others to leave when I saw him I was so relieved...he sat on all alone, at least 10 bottles Next to him...he sat there and stared...at me...in embarrassment I turned to Alec and Isabelle and told them about Jace they looked to him, Alec was really relived and Isabelle too...I think...

* * *

"JACE!" Isabelle shouted in Jace's direction,"YOU WORRIED US TO DEATH!"

No reaction.

"Jace...please when you leave somewhere...at least leave a note or something like that..." Alec said relieved but he shook his head.

No reaction.

"Ehmmm...I'll try something...JACE! WAKE UP! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Clary shouted at Jace.

He suddenly snapped out of his gaze, he grabbed Clary and held her tight to his chest.

"Clary...I missed you so much..." He said into her hair and one single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Ehm...Jace...I...I am Jasmine, not Clary...I'm sorry..." Clary said and her Heart splitter into single pieces as she said that.

Jace looked at Clary with such a hurt expression...that she had to bite her lip to stop the impulse to hug him.

"Sorry...You looked so similar to her...sorry..." He said and shook his head and let go of her.

"You don't have to..." Clary replied and smiled sadly.

"Let's take you home Jace" Alec said and smiled.

"Ok...Alec...you have to carry him..." Isabelle said and looked at her brother.

"Why me!?" Alec asked confused.

"First, because it's you fault that Jace escaped after all. Second because you are stronger that any of us. Third because you are his parabatei." Isabelle said with a innocent voice but the evilness is still present.

"Okay...but I can't take him all the way to the Institute...let's go to Magnus. " Alec said annoyed and lifted Jace from his chair.

Clary helped Alec to support Jace. Together they set off to Magnus's house.

* * *

**I know short but...I have a test tomorrow...Italian...soooo...I hope you liked it ;D**

**I'll make them longer, promise ;3**

**Until the next Update :D,**

**Guardian of Heaven **


	8. SORRY!

**So...okay...I got an review from the Wisterian Princess herself...(Btw,SUPER HUGE FAN!) and many other people said that I should continue, it broke my heart to read these messages so...I'll continue...*embarresed because I made so much trouble about nothing* :$ Again sorry...-.-'**

** Guardian of Heaven**


End file.
